


眩晕

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 病症都是胡扯的，我只是想开车
Relationships: Excalibur Umbra/Tenno(Female)
Kudos: 5





	眩晕

**Author's Note:**

> 病症都是胡扯的，我只是想开车

在水力使捕获结束之后，Volt先行告别队友，抱着自家的镜像库娃一路小跑带旋身飞跃地赶往停机坪，跳上登陆艇离开希图斯。方才进行捕获夜灵任务时，Volt察觉到自家的指挥官似乎有些不太对劲，虽说没有明显的动作迟缓，有时她来不及结束传识规避伤害，比如没能及时躲避巨力使的击退脉冲而同跟随自己动作的小库娃一同被震飞至百米开外，又例如被水力使的落雷击倒直到强制结束传识，而且不止一次。途中Volt有些担心自家指挥官是否带病上阵，那位状态不佳的Tenno也只是摇摇头，抚摸了一下蹭着自己腿的库娃，向Volt示意不用在意她的状况，队友Tenno们也可以有效地完成这次捕获任务，然而这不是Volt想要的回应，他决定先让指挥官回到轨道飞行器，让Ordis为指挥官进行一次健康检查。  
为Volt所不知的是，他的指挥官非常清楚自己身体出了什么毛病。在她处于虚空模式时被巨力使的一道激光击中了数秒，来不及躲避，只好硬吃下这一招，这一失误却导致了她最不想承受的后果，在传识干扰出现后，Tenno感觉到自己体内的某处开关被打开了，一部分虚空能量突然不受自己控制，透过自己的肌肤钻了出去，像是一片水雾，又好似一阵清风，吹拂在她的队友身上，好在其他三个Tenno忙于应对巨力使的进攻，并没有过多地注意到这边的异常，只是好奇这突然出现的沁人心脾的能量流发散自何处。溢出的虚空能量蒸腾挥发掉Tenno的半身体能，她已难以看清队友和巨力使的模样，只有一个个色块和光点在她眼中映出，凭借丰富的经验与熟练的技巧，行动迟缓的Tenno强撑着完成了捕获夜灵的任务，尽管最后传识结束时，Volt几乎感受不到来自指挥官的虚能对他的控制，他可以自行前往撤离点，但指挥官的状态着实令人担忧。

从传识之间走出的Tenno早已汗流浃背，不是因为炎热或者任务中紧张的氛围，而是另一个难以启齿的“病因”……在即将“病发”状态下她先寻求Ordis的帮助，尽可能的支开所有的战甲，避免和他们在这短暂的“发病期”内与他们有接触，否则她不敢想象，平日温顺听从指挥的战甲们会做出怎样出格的举动。  
传识之间到居住区不过十步远，而这一小段路话费了Tenno近5分钟的时间，虚能仍然在不受控制的扩散自轨道飞行器内空气中，Tenno希望Ordis已经做好了各区域的通风换气，她也不想会被战甲们误会自己遭遇了什么不幸而瞒着他们。这只是一次常见的、周期性的发病而已，Tenno这样在心底安慰自己说道。然而总会有漏网之鱼，Excalibur Umbra察觉到这空气中细微的虚能变化，还在前厅帮助清点仓库武器的Umbra立刻发现了异常的源头，那位正在蹒跚前进看上去想要走进自己卧室躲起来的指挥官，说真心的，Umbra并不讨厌这个虚能的“味道”，他觉得这个“味道”有些与众不同的甜，不是蜜糖，却比蜜糖更为吸引他。  
“Umbra，为何你还在这……快回去……”体力渐渐地被那些满溢的虚空能量抽走，并非缺氧的窒息感，反倒是能量在自己体内不断翻涌，直至溢出自己的身体，表现在躯体之上的，是无法自控的难耐。  
Excalibur Umbra没有理会指挥官的命令，大步径直上前，将虚弱的Tenno打横抱起，无视了Tenno的惊叫，将她抱进了居住区——她的卧室。居住区被Ordis打扫得一尘不染，各式材料摆件位于壁柜上，水族箱里的鱼儿们闲适地缓缓游动。Ordis为了指挥官的健康着想，没有使用床而是被褥，地板也换成了柔软舒适的榻榻米，直接躺下也没有硌人的感觉，这也方便了Excalibur Umbra的动作，他轻轻地放下怀里的指挥官，若是平日，一路走来，指挥官已经伸出粉拳捶了他好几下，可现在，虚弱的指挥官就像是被注入安眠剂的小鹿，说是小动物可能还不够确切，现在这只眯着眼奋力喘息着蜷缩在榻榻米上的Tenno更像是一道摆上餐桌的主菜，一阵阵香甜的味道止不住地从她身上传来，那不同于传识时能够慰抚他躁动不安的精神状态的能量，这仿佛在引诱他，近一些，再靠近一些。Umbra将自己的面甲贴上Tenno敞开传识服的衣领的颈上，放开了换气系统任由它摄入那香甜的气息，那或许是一种仅仅对战甲有效的安慰剂，亦或是一剂精神毒品，刺激着Umbra的脑海，解除了思维中某些伦理上的定式。  
Umbra起身，看着躺在榻榻米上的纤细人儿，或许是感觉到燥热，蜷缩的身躯伸展开，逐渐转变为平躺的姿势，若是平日，Umbra看到指挥官这幅模样还睡死在床垫上，愉悦的笑声早就惊醒Tenno了。而现在，半敞开的传识服，有些汗湿的胸脯，迷离的眼神看向房间内的某处，焦躁不安的双腿曲起来回磨蹭，腿间的某处也在升温，为接下来可能发生的一切做好准备。Umbra闻到一阵更为浓烈更为醇正的虚空能量自身下的Tenno释放出来，化作一张无形的网笼罩了暧昧贴近的二人，Umbra感到下腹一紧，胯间某处附甲自动弹开了，一根挺立的性器将遮挡胯部的布制遮裆顶起一个角度，可这是不对的，面前的Tenno虽然经历了长年难以想象的磨砺，可身体仍然是未成年的模样，突然的求欢可能会伤到她，不，是一定会伤到她，已经被挑起的情欲怎能随随便便就压制下去呢。  
Umbra扶着Tenno酸软无力的双腿，将自己的性器隔着紧身底衣贴上了她同样火热的耻丘，模仿性交的动作来回磨蹭了几下，Umbra听到了指挥官发出平日根本听不到的微小惊叫和稀碎呻吟，这如同鼓励的反应让Umbra大胆起来，他合拢Tenno的双腿靠在自己的右肩，让她全身最丰满的大腿间夹住自己火热的硬挺，随即Umbra挺动腰胯，让那根硬物在指挥官的大腿间进进出出，被同时刺激到的私处外部隔着布料都能感受到Umbra的渴求，“他需要自己。”这样的思绪顿时浸染了Tenno的脑海，她开始迎合Umbra的撞击，并借机微微调整了一下自己的姿势让自己能更好地回应对方的动作。  
Umbra察觉到身下指挥官的细微变化，一时间改变了注意，他要进入她，香甜的虚能在诱惑着他做出更过分的事，他会把这个指挥官操到不能自已，让她的小穴含着自己的性器高潮， 然后射在她的深处，不止这一次，他会做得很多，让她的穴道内填满他的精液，多到能让她怀孕……愈发黑暗的想法引诱着Umbra身体里的那一只猛兽，最黑暗的欲念与最原始的性事，真是再合适不过了。还未等Tenno获得片刻喘息的机会，她感到一阵不合时宜的恶寒，身上的Umbra由原本温柔的动作变得粗暴狂野，先是撕破了自己下身的传识服底衣，湿濡的穴口暴露在Umbra的面前，未经人事的部位正发散着更为甜腻而催情的虚能，那味道让Umbra忍不住将面甲贴上去，没有五官的他只能用力压近磨蹭着Tenno诱人的下身。这不在Tenno的预料之内，她清楚自己虚能失控的时候会影响到战甲，可她没想到竟是影响了这方面……后知后觉的指挥官只好引导着变得狂暴的Umbra对自己的身体做出更过分的事情，好让自己的事后处理不那么麻烦。  
抬起了蹭满爱液的下半边面甲，Umbra认为分泌了这么多润滑水液的指挥官一定准备好了，握住自己的性器找到那处小穴口的位置，将自己的头部挺了进去。Tenno先是感到穴口被撑开，而后是越来越剧烈的疼痛，直到那硬挺的壮硕头部完全进入自己的甬道内，被撑开的痛感在逐渐消失。润滑的爱液分泌了很多很多，在Umbra捅进自家指挥官的内部时，他能感受到内里如何热烈地欢迎自己的侵入，被小穴紧紧吮吸的前端感觉非常棒，爽到嘶吼了一声，接着继续探索小穴的内部，直至饱满的囊袋贴上那娇小的臀肉。Tenno的内部真是紧致得让Umbra几乎一进入就想大幅抽插起来，可他还记得，自家的指挥官没有任何的性经验，第一次体验的印象如果不好，那么以后他可就操不到指挥官的这个迷人的小穴了。在Tenno的喘气逐渐恢复的时候，Umbra开始了下身的动作，缓慢的抽出，感受着青涩内壁的阵阵绞紧，接着在浅处晃动腰部，做小幅度的抽送，让穴口处先放松下来，然后一个狠劲儿操进空虚的内部，让指挥官的内里更为鲜明的感受到那根粗大的存在。Umbra在操我，Excalibur Umbra正用他那根粗大的玩意操进我的里面……指挥官已然忘却了思考，只能意识到紧密相连的部位传来的令人上瘾的快感，她成为了快感的俘虏，有那么一瞬间她似乎感到自己已经离不开这样的快感活下去了，被进入被操弄的感觉真是太棒了……  
失控的虚空能量变得更加浓郁，在Umbra看来，快感让床上的Tenno蜕变为更加艳丽的存在，平日稚嫩的指挥官在被快感洗礼的那一刻，变成了另一个人，如此美妙的改变令Umbra自心底升起不小的成就感，凭借他熟练的性爱技巧，他会让这个十几岁的小姑娘在床上变得更加失控，他期待着她高潮时的表情，会是怎样的艳丽与情色，又或者她会在封登顶的瞬间羞耻地遮住自己的脸，不让他看到自己的表情变化……  
Umbra解放了身体内的另一只猛兽，他抓住Tenno的膝窝向前压去，支起的角度更方便了他的动作，剧烈的动作带着清亮的肉体拍打声，交合处泌出更多的水液，在抽插的时候发出羞人的滑腻水声，被激烈操弄的甬道内壁紧紧绞住那根放肆的性器，而Umbra也因此激得更为粗暴地动作，低沉的嘶吼与尖细的破碎呻吟混合，淫靡的空间内，热度上升得难以自持。最后Tenno哆哆嗦嗦地迎来了她第一次的高潮，湿滑的爱液浇在侵入的粗大肉头上，而Umbra也被这阵阵紧缩绞得射出了精液，他就着还在痉挛的内壁缓缓抽动，将精液送入Tenno的最深处，如果多做几次，这个小家伙肯定能怀上自己的……  
“Umbra，”Tenno被情欲熏染过的沙哑嗓音，传入Umbra的接收器，“你为什么不听从我的话，回到你的房间去……”  
“……”始作俑者顿时没了动静，暧昧的气氛骤然降温，Umbra找不到反驳的话语，只好尴尬地抽出埋在指挥官穴口内已经软下来的性器，没了堵塞洞口的物体，透明的爱液混合着刚刚射进去的白浊缓缓地从刚使用过的穴口内流出来，出经人事的肉穴不自觉地收缩了几下，仿佛在说它还没吃饱，还想要更多。Tenno支起颤抖的双腿，将外阴部的阴唇向两边打开，微微叉开腿向着还坐在榻榻米上的Umbra展现出自己还在流出更多糟糕的混合液的小穴口。  
“既然你打破了我定下的规矩，那么以后你都要负责哦～”  
Umbra抬头，看到指挥官露出了一个饱含情欲的笑容。

附:  
第二天Ordis发现指挥官的小秘密被第三个人直到还给人吃干抹净后，第一时间将Excalibur Umbra丢去做长期任务并将Tenno带去淋浴间从里到外洗了个干净。  
Excalibur Umbra刚和指挥官发生关系的那段时间里对于自己已经占有了指挥官这个事实感到非常荣幸(？)，后来旁听其他男甲的密谈时才知道不论是谁，只要一碰上病发的指挥官都会压着她做个不停，就算是女性甲也会忍不住和她磨豆腐，这一事实震惊了Umbra，并在第一时间找指挥官印证了这一说法的真实性，得到了指挥官一个羞涩的点头时，Umbra已经石化到可以被风化了。他随后决定再发现指挥官又病发的迹象，第一时间把她和自己锁在生活区里，这让Ordis又系统紊乱了好一阵，在其他战甲的帮助下给这个“得寸进尺”的家伙关了一个月的禁闭，这期间被关禁闭的Umbra不由得胡思乱想在指挥官病发的时候是谁帮她“解决”的，最后在指挥官的求情下让Ordis给Umbra“减刑”提前放出，而求情的原因Umbra不想深究，因为当天晚上指挥官热情地骑在自己的性器上摆动腰肢的模样值得他被关这些天的禁闭∠( ᐛ 」∠)_

完(大概？)


End file.
